This Thing Between Them
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: Hikaru and Kyouya are acting strangely. Is it just a secret they are sharing or is there something more? And whats up with Kaoru? warning: BL, it's verging on M *plot twist* may not be the pairing you think...


a/n: Plot twist! Plot twist! This idea has been trotting in my head for a while and I kinda like this paring in a strange way. Maybe I'll write more

**Warnings: Boy x Boy!!!**

**disclaimer: **I do not own these insanely hot male specimens (science class much). Enjoy! :)

This thing between them, whatever it was, shouldn't have worked out this was.

It shouldn't have worked at all. Who would ever suspect that the twisted game they had started would turn out this way?

Who would have suspected that they'd ever get involved in this type of game to begin with?

But they had and , somehow, against all odds, it had worked out so well.

This game that had started as an arrangement of sorts had become so much more fun than a game. So much harder to understand. And so much harder to stop…

oOoOo

The members of the Host Club were oblivious. Or at least they had been in the beginning.

It wasn't long before they noticed that something was… off between Kyouya and the elder of the Hitachiin twins.

It wasn't all that obvious at first. The glances they would throw at each other whenever someone would say anything that could be taken as an innuendo could be passed off as an inside joke.

The first sparks of suspicion had started when the glances started to be accompanied by smirks or chuckles. At one point, Tamaki thought he had seen Kyouya lick his lips, although Kyouya hadn't been looking at Hikaru when he had done it.

But still, sparks of suspicion were still just sparks and the suspicions themselves were quite hard to believe.

As the knowing looks exchanged between the two continued, they started to notice other things.

For one, because of increased observation, they started to notice that Kaoru as well was acting strange. Slight widening of the eyes, faint blushes or shy looks away whenever the increasingly frequent glances occurred.

He knew something, or at least suspected something. He was Hikaru's twin after all…

The hosts suspicions grew and yet nothing seemed to confirm those suspicions. The pair was never caught staring at each other. Neither talked about the other in their spare time. They never stood close to each other. They really didn't pay much attention to each other.

The only thing that seemed out of place were those looks.

Had it been just any looks, they would have let it go.

But why were they looking at each other so mischievously? And why only when people mentioned something provocative?

None of them mentioned it to each other, but the host club members all knew that the others were thinking the same thing. Someone had to figure out what the heck was going on before they all went insane.

It was finally Tamaki who had taken the initiative. In a single question, he had all but cemented the belief that something was going on between Kyouya and Hikaru.

"Kyouya? Hikaru?" he had asked tentatively. " Do you two think you could help me after club?"

Haruhi, Honey and Mori rolled their eyes. Trust Tamaki to try solving the mystery with a move like that. But somehow it had worked…

"I'm sorry Tamaki. But I have something to… do," Kyouya answered wearing a barely concealed grin, not even looking at Hikaru this time.

Kaoru chocked on his tea.

"What about you Hikaru?"

"Oh, I have something to do too," Hikaru said, his smirk not concealed in the least.

Kaoru chocked again and turned an unprecedented shade of red.

When club ended, Hikaru and Kyouya got up to leave while a wide eyed Kaoru remained seated.

"You coming, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked standing by Kyouya at the door.

"Y-yes," he answered and shuffled to the door while looking at his feet.

oOoOo

The Host Club was at the beach once again.

Currently, they were eating supper in Kyouya's beach house.

Tamaki was chatting away happily about what a wonderful day it had been, Haruhi was sighing contently as she ate, the twins were laughing, Kyouya was calculating, Honey was chirping happily and Mori was stoic as ever.

When it came time for dessert, things got a little interesting.

Kyouya didn't lift his eyes from his notepad until Tamaki called out to him.

"Kyouya, do you want anything for dessert? Your chefs have provided us with such a wonderful selection!"

And Kyouya smirked.

"Actually I brought my own. I think I'll wait a little and have it in my room," he said, smirk still in place.

Hikaru snickered.

"Mind if I share?" Hikaru asked with a matching smirk on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll keep it to myself," Kyouya answered thoughtfully.

Hikaru frowned.

"Don't you dare," he said, glaring at Kyouya.

Kyouya grinned almost evilly.

"Ok, you can share. But I get the first taste."

Everybody did a spit take at this point.

When the table was cleared, Kyouya got up followed by Hikaru.

As soon as they were out of the room, everyone rounded on Kaoru.

"What exactly is going on between Hikaru and Kyouya?"Tamaki questioned.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kaoru stuttered, backing away from the host club.

"You know perfectly well what he means," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, Kao-chan. You must know, you live in the same house," Honey added.

"Same room," Kaoru mumbled, going red.

"So what is it?" Tamaki asked.

"How should I know!" Kaoru said defensively, wearing a look that obviously meant he did.

"Oh come on!" Haruhi said exasperated. "Just tell us! Are they or are they not fucking each other?!"

"Haruhi!"Tamaki gasped. " How can you use such bad words! Especially in front of your Father!"

"What's the big deal? It is what you want to know," she said bluntly. "So?" she asked turning back to Kaoru.

"They aren't _fucking_ each other," Kaoru said, redder than before. " I'm gonna go read in my room."

"You sure you want to go in there?" Tamaki asked.

"There not fucking!" Kaoru practically shouted. "Their…eating dessert. In _Kyouya's room!"_

And he escaped before any of them could say anything else.

He approached the room he was sharing with his brother carefully. Listening every few steps.

He was three feet away from the door when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of handcuffs jingling. He gulped.

oOoOo

The second the red-head had closed the door behind him, he found himself pinned to the door by his older lover.

He gasped as his lips were caught up in a heated kiss, and barely registered his shirt being taken off. He was barely aware of being roughly pulled towards the grossly over sized bed but he did notice when he had been put into handcuffs and attached to the head board.

The dark haired teenager stepped away from his prey, smirking slyly at the helpless Hitachiin who blushed and turned away from the predatory eyes watching him hungrily.

"You always come prepared, don't you senpai," he said huskily, referring to the hand cuffs.

"Of course, it's more fun that way," Kyouya replied with a dark smile.

"Oh, so the ice king knows about fun?" chuckled the red-head. "I'm surprised."

"You'll pay for that one, brat," Kyouya answered with a sly smile, biting his victim's neck to prove his point.

The red-head hissed out of pain and pleasure.

"You wait 'til I'm out of these cuffs," he said menacingly.

"What makes you think it will be so easy?"Kyouya replied, punishing the younger with a forceful kiss causing him to moan.

"Where's-," he started before being cut by another searing kiss.

He forgot what he was going to ask as he felt chocolate sauce poured onto his stomach and a wet tongue liking it off. Kyouya trailed his tongue up to a pointing nipple that he bit down on.

"Kyouya!" he gasped, tugging futilely at the handcuffs restraining him.

He continued to moan the elder's name as he continued his ministration until he felt a sharp bite at his side.

"Don't you dare forget I'm here too," hissed Hikaru, kissing the younger twin's lips hungrily.

"Where the fuck were you?" gasped Kaoru as Kyouya started toying with his pants. "Uh uh, not fair. You're both still fully clothed," he complained.

"The jerk said I wasn't allowed to interfere until he was done with his 'first taste'," growled Hikaru, attacking his doppelganger's neck.

Kaoru moaned as Hikaru dragged his teeth across his collarbone.

"Can't believe you listened," he gasped, not caring anymore the his belt was gone and that his pants were well in the process of joining his shirt on the floor.

"He threatened to lock me in the bathroom," Hikaru explained.

Kyouya, his task finished, moved back up to Kaoru lips while Hikaru licked the chocolate off Kaoru's navel.

Kaoru was squirming under them, moaning both their names as they smirked slyly up at their toy.

"Do you like being my sexy little bitch, Kao-chan," Hikaru snickered, taking his shirt off.

"Our bitch," Kyouya corrected, unbuckling his pants.

"I'm nobody's bitch, bastards," Kaoru hissed, then groaned as he was punished by two sets of teeth.

"Don't curse, Kaoru-kun. It's unbecoming," Kyouya admonished.

"I can curse as much as I fucking want to," Kaoru spat out, Hikaru crawling back up to level his face with Kaoru's.

"Look at innocent little Kao-chan using big words," Hikaru said, grinning.

"Innocent my ass! How many times have you guys fucked me?" Kaoru gasped out in what was supposed to be an angry tone. Achieving that tone was made increasingly difficult by the mouth sucking below his bellybutton.

"It's precisely your cute little ass that's not so innocent," Hikaru whispered into Kaoru ear, before licking it. "And it's also you cute little ass that's the cause of you getting fucked, you dirty little whore."

Kaoru moaned and Hikaru chuckled before capturing his lips once more with his own.

Kaoru tugged at the handcuffs again.

"Kyouya," Kaoru gasped as Kyouya's mouth licked at something a lot more sensitive.

"Don't call out his name," growled Hikaru, biting Kaoru's neck.

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya," he gasped, earning increasingly forceful bites from an angry twin. "Kyouya, Kyooouya…. HIKARU!"

Hikaru had bitten hard enough.

"Don't call out _his_ name," growled Kyouya. Attacking the other side of his neck.

"I swear, if you guys leave hickeys…," Kaoru mumbled, somehow managing a sarcastic remark even as his mind stopped being coherent.

"Or you'll what," growled Kyouya.

"I'll sleep with Tamaki. OW!" he cried out as nailed dug into him from four different hands and two sets of teeth bit into his shoulders.

He groaned writhing beneath them.

"I won't," he gasped out, and the hold loosened slightly.

"Won't what?" demanded Hikaru.

"Let anyone but you fuck me," he growled.

"Which one?" growled Kyouya, knowing Kaoru wouldn't answer.

Kaoru whimpered. Kyouya and Hikaru stepped away from him.

"Answer Kao," Hikaru said, smiling evilly.

"That's not fair," Kaoru grumbled.

"If he can't decide maybe neither of us will fuck him," Kyouya said with an equally evil smile.

"Assholes," Kaoru said.

"What did you say?" Hikaru asked, smiling deviously.

"I called you both fucking assholes!" Kaoru shouted.

"Not so loud, someone might here you," Kyouya smirked.

Kaoru closed his eyes and growled in frustration.

When he opened them again, he kept them down cast, blushed faintly and whimpered slightly, playing up the uke role.

Kyouya and Hikaru's faces fell slightly, knowing what was coming and knowing they'd be hard put to resist.

"This is so embarrassing," Kaoru said quietly, wearing a slight pout. " Look at me. I'm covered in chocolate, obviously aroused and just _waiting _to be touched. I don't know what I'll do if you leave me here."

He looked up at them shyly with tears in his eyes.

They hadn't noticed themselves getting closer, but when Kaoru strained upwards and licked Hikaru's nose, they realized just how close they had gotten.

Kaoru resettled himself, jiggling the handcuffs. They licked their lips.

"I just… want someone to… love me," Kaoru whimpered before being attacked by two mouths.

They were through punishing. Kaoru smirked in victory before his face was contorted by an entirely different expression.

oOoOo

The three teens woke up in the middle of the next morning covered in chocolate.

" Are you two ever going to take me out of these things?" Kaoru grumbled, pulling at the handcuffs. Needless to say, his sleep hadn't been as comfortable.

" Hmm, I don't know," hummed Hikaru, kissing his twin lightly.

" Maybe will just keep you here for whenever we want you," said Kyouya, kissing Kaoru's neck.

" That's not funny. Besides, what would you tell them had happened to me?"

" Reading," the other two answered simultaneously.

" I can't believe they don't suspect anything, " chuckled Kyouya.

" Oh, they suspect something," said Kaoru deviously as Hikaru undid the handcuff.

" And what exactly is it that they suspect?" Kyouya asked.

Kaoru assessed their expressions for a moment.

" You two honestly don't know?" he asked disbelievingly. He received blank looks and he grinned, amused. " They think your fucking each other."

" Me and… Kyouya," Hikaru asked mouth open.

Kyouya frowned.

" Ew, I wouldn't sleep with Kyouya. No offense, man."

" None taken. I wouldn't sleep with you either. Besides, the situation may be remedied soon enough. We apparently didn't heed your warning Kaoru."

Kaoru stared at them confusedly until Hikaru licked his shoulder and he looked down.

"You guys left hickeys! " he shouted. " Oh, you guys are gonna get it! "

He jumped out of the bed and opened the door.

" Oh Tamaki!" he shouted out in a sing song voice.

oOoOo

This thing between them, whatever it was, shouldn't have worked out like this.

It was twisted in so many ways, this crazy relationship between the three of them.

But it did and they liked it that way.

**a/n:** Ok, how many of you expected that! (Be honest). And how many of you went back to read to see if it still worked when you knew the real pairing?

Lol, this isn't super but I kinda liked it. Let me know what you thought! :) Oh, and I'm kinda short on inspiration so I'm taking request!


End file.
